


Two Months

by thepinkflamingo



Series: Two Months 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkflamingo/pseuds/thepinkflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Take_The_Knot Prompt: Jensen has always considered himself a perfectly straight man and, even though he's an Omega, he's never felt the need to stick anything up his ass.  However, since this huge Alpha moved next door he finds himself leaking all over the place every time he sees him. He becomes obsessed with this guy's knot, wonders if it's as big as rest of him and how it'd feel buried deep inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Months

Two months. 

It's been two months since someone decided to buy the old Mitchell place next door. 

Two months since the new owner decided to extend the back deck to the pool and repaint the whole house. 

Two months since Jensen lost his damn mind and became the textbook bitch in heat for his new Alpha neighbor, Jared Padalecki. Jensen thinks that he might have had a fighting chance in resisting his more base needs if Jared _fucking hot, huge mountain of a man_ would just wear a God damned shirt while working outside. But no, Jared just had to walk around looking like sex on legs and turn Jensen into a stalker.

Never before has Jensen hated the fact that he runs his own security business from home. Now though? Now Jensen can't stop imagining going over and setting up cameras in his neighbor's bedroom while Jared is out getting more paint supplies to see if Jared really _is_ as proportional as he seems. Well, that's what his brain imagines when it's not busy conjuring up fantasies of Jared pinning Jensen to the first available surface _wall, floor, bed, dining room table_ and shoving that knot in as far as possible...licking, biting, bruising and claiming every inch of Jensen's body. Those are the thoughts that leave Jensen keyed up and leaking for hours, his dick stripped damn near raw in his right hand while the fingers of his left hand play in the slick oozing from his ass.

And isn't that just a kick in the head for the part of Jensen's brain that was adamant about his straightness. Jensen spent two days going through every pornographic picture or video in his collection and sadly found that since Jared moved in next door, women do absolutely nothing for him. Not even his go to fantasy of being the third partner in a weekend sexcapade with Danneel and Adrianne seems appealing to his dick these days.

It's been two months since Jensen got laid, by someone other than himself, and he's going absolutely nuts. Which must be why he takes Misha's advice and confronts the problem head on. According to Misha, Jensen's only hope of getting these mixed up fantasies out of his head and going back to being a red-blooded straight male is to walk his ass over to Jared's house with a six pack of Bud Light, welcome him to the neighborhood and discover that no, Jared is not in fact attracted to men. 

Simple, right?

Jensen waits until he can't hear the drag of Jared's paint scraper against the side of the house before grabbing the chilled sixer of long necks and walks the twelve steps from his back door over to Jared's. Jensen's almost made it the gate separating their backyards when Jared's head jerks in Jensen's direction. Jensen feels like he just got caught stealing from the cookie jar and rushes to stutter out a greeting.

“H-hey man. I'm Jensen, your new neighbor,” he says, thumb hooking over his shoulder to point back at his house. Jared just nods at him, eyes narrowing slightly as he notices Jensen unconsciously watching a bead of sweat wind its way down the side of Jared's neck. Jensen shakes his head, unlatches the gate on his side and walks a few steps closer.

“So, yeah, I figured I'd stop over to say hi, offer you a beer and see if maybe you needed some help,” Jensen says, calm as he can manage with his hormones revving into high gear at the sight of all that skin, tan and sweaty. Jared smiles, flash of white teeth and Southern boy charm, but Jensen thinks he sees the beginning of a predatory smirk before Jared starts talking.

“Beer would be awesome. Thanks, Jensen,” Jared says, walking the ten odd steps forward it takes to stand right in front of Jensen. He's so close, Jensen can smell sweat, the soap Jared uses, but above all, he can smell an Alpha. Jared reaches out a hand to take the beer from Jensen and let's his fingers graze over Jensen's knuckles, send an electric shock of lust straight to Jensen's cock. 

“Gotta admit though, Jensen...I think there's something better that we could be doing with our time than exchanging pleasantries on my damn lawn.” That's about the time that Jensen's Omega brain takes over and all thoughts of following the plan fly out the window.

“Fuck yes,” Jensen says, hips trying to seek out friction for his as yet neglected dick. Jared pushes him back against the fence, beer bottles clinking forgotten to the grass as Jared claims his mouth and grinds a hard dick over Jensen's hip bone.

“Saw you watching me, Jensen,” Jared says, teeth scraping down the tendon in Jensen's neck. “Saw you jacking yourself off while I worked on the house.” Jared grabs his ass with both hands, lifting Jensen off the ground and _Jesus. Fucking. Christ._ Jensen's brain short circuits. Jensen wraps his legs around Jared's waist and feels Jared work one of his hands down the back of his jeans – fingers rubbing Jensen's damp boxers over his hole.

“So wet for me, baby. Did you fuck yourself on your fingers wishing it was me? How many did you fit in there before you figured out it wasn't gonna be enough,” Jared growls into his ear and Jensen whimpers, honest to God _whimpers_ , and shakes his head, trying to hide his face in Jared's neck.

“Come on now, baby. Don't be shy. Was it a toy?” Jared turns and walks them up the steps and into the house. “Bet it was a big, thick dildo, huh? Did it get you off,” Jared asks, tumbling Jensen down on the couch. 

“Nothing,” Jensen gasps as Jared sits back, pulling Jensen's t-shirt up over his head. His jeans and boxers are yanked off seconds later and then Jared is man-handling him over onto his stomach. Jensen barely has the time to process this turn of events before Jared spreads his ass and rubs a thumb through the wetness slicking his hole. His body jolts and Jensen rubs himself against the couch cushions until he feels Jared's palm slap down bright and sharp on his ass cheek.

“Nothing, Jensen? You sure?” Jared's back to rubbing his thumb over the pucker of muscle, tip just slightly dipping inside on each pass until finally it pushes through the first ring of muscle. Jared switches to first one finger and then two, working Jensen's ass open with long strokes and Jensen doesn't even care that he's so wet Jared's hand makes a squelching noise each time he shoves in.

“Shit!” Jensen's panting now, not sure which way is up and wanting to be fucked in the worst, scratch that, _best,_ possible way. “Was straight til you moved in.” Jared pulls away from Jensen and for a few long seconds, Jensen thinks he said something seriously wrong to turn Jared off. He twists his head around, ready to ask what's wrong, and watches as Jared shucks off his own shorts and underwear. His jaw drops while his eyes follow the motion of Jared's hand working the spill of pre-come and Jensen's own lubrication down the length of his dick. Not once had Jensen's lust addled brain ever supplied him with this picture and if he didn't want that dick in his ass so badly, he'd beg Jared to fuck his mouth first.

“Couldn't stop thinking about it...been so wet...two months....” Jensen says, body twitching in anticipation. Jared's eyes darken and then he's right where Jensen wants him, cock head bumping over the ridge of slick muscle. Jensen moans as Jared pushes in, tight muscles giving way until Jared is finally balls deep in his ass.

“So fucking tight, Jensen.” Jared pulls his hips back slowly, running a hand up Jensen's sweat slicked back to curl around his shoulder and slams back in, setting up a brutal rhythm that Jensen meets thrust for thrust. Jensen is lost in a haze of pleasure, not sure of how much time has passed, and not wanting it to stop, when he feels Jared's swollen knot pushing against his rim. He gasps, pushing back against the knot.

“That's it baby, fuck yourself on my knot,” Jared says, yanking Jensen's hips back and shoving the knot further into Jensen's ass. Jensen writhes, mouth open in a silent scream and he's coming, ass convulsing around Jared's knot snugged right up against his prostate. He feels Jared grinding his hips in a slow circle, vaguely hears him yell, “Fuck, yes Jensen!” before Jared's coming too. Hot spurts of semen filling his ass and Jensen comes again at the thought of being bred, vision blacking out with the force of it. Half an hour passes before Jensen regains higher brain function and he tries to move away from the human furnace at his back when Jared's arm stops him.

“Still tied, baby. Not letting you go just yet,” Jared says, lightly biting at the spot where Jensen's neck and shoulder meet. Jensen shudders and he can still feel the knot in his ass. He rocks back against Jared and is surprised to feel that his body is already interested in round two.

“Not so straight after all,” Jared says with a laugh, and Jensen finds he's okay with that.


End file.
